Arms
by Stainglasseyes
Summary: "I'll be your missing arm Levi" (Eren x Levi) Ps. Credits to the original artist for the cover


It had been three days since the return of the survey corps after their expedition outside the walls. Many soldiers were killed and injured during this expedition. Once again humanity hadn't made a step forward on finding out where these titans had come from. Unfortunately one of the most important soldiers had been injured. Humanities strongest soldier Lance Corporal Levi had lost his arm in battle. Thankfully his limb was patched up before he could bleed to death. The day after he hadn't left his room and made sure no one would come in until now.

It was the second day since Levi hadn't left his room. Eren and the rest of his squad began to worry. The brunette had decided to check Levi to see if he was alright. He didn't want to check him while everyone was awake because he didn't want to make the corporal even more stressed with a bunch of teenagers asking if he was alright. So the boy planned to stay up all night till everyone had fallen asleep.

Eren lay in bed pretending to sleep. The conversations between the guys slowly faded away as Jean, Armin, and Connie dozed into slumber. Rubbing his eyes the turquoise eyed boy quietly got out of bed and tip toed to the door. He looked back to make sure he hadn't woke anyone. Everyone was passed out so he left the room. He walked down the hall and finally arrived at Levi's door. He placed his ear gently against the door to see if he could here anything. Soft pants rang in his ears. Finally opening the door, there he saw Levi lying in bed with one hand clutched around his missing arm. The raven haired man groaned and panted. Tears delicately streamed down his porcelain cheeks. Eren could tell that the corporal was in immense pain. When Eren finally closed the door Levi's eyelids sprang open, exposing his beautiful grey orbs. "Levi? A-are you ok?" The brunette said hesitantly.

"G-Get Out!" The man said harshly.

"Levi, I'm just here to make sure your alri-"

"I said get Ou- Dah" He cringed at the sudden movement. Eren slowly walked to Levi. The boy sat down beside Levi.

"Levi, please calm down im not going to hurt you."

"I said get the fuck out..." His voice was barely audible. "I don't want anyone to look at me in this state." Eren sighed at the corporals words.

"You haven't eaten in three days, you haven't left your room, and you haven't let anyone in here to check if you're ok or to help change your bandages. We worry corporal. I worry." Bringing his hand to Levi's, he pulled the man's hand away from his limb. The gausses were soaked with blood. "Would you please let me change your bandages?" There was a pleading look on the boys face as he waited for Levi to respond to his request.

"Fine." It was blunt but it was good enough for Eren. The brunette carefully removed the gauss. More and More flesh was being exposed. It was red and swollen. Bruises had formed where the stitched were. He ran his fingers gently around the limb. "Where's your first aid kit?" Levi pointed to the closet. With that, Eren quickly grabbed the kit and sat back down beside the injured soldier. Opening the kit several items were neatly arranged. First he grabbed rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. The boy then soaked the cotton ball with the alcohol and began to dab the wound. The man flinched at the stinging sensation. "Shit!"

"Shh… we don't want to wake anyone up." The corporal nodded. He groaned at each stinging touch.

"Why are you d-Dah… doing this?"

"To make sure it doesn't get infected." Eren continued to dab until he thought it was enough. Placing the used cotton ball and rubbing alcohol on the floor, the brunette then grabbed the gauss. "Now, this will hurt so please try to keep you're voice down" and with that he began to rap the gauss tenderly around the wound. The raven began to groan louder. Small pants formed between each groan. Once Eren was done with tending the wound he rapped the excess gauss around Levi's chest and shoulder to make sure it didn't fall. "There we go. Much better" he smiled to the corporal.

"Thank you…" The man looked down at his non existent arm. "How am I going to fight without my arm? How am I going to do anything with a fucking arm?" There was a pleading look Levi's face. His eyes were puffy from crying. Finally tears started to form in his eyes. They trickled down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Eren placed his hand against the raven haired man's face, softly whipping away his stained cheeks. "Don't worry, you'll get through this. I promise."

"H-how am I supposed to be humanities s-s-strongest when I can't even FIGHT!"

"They don't call you humanities strongest just because of how excellent you are with killing titans, they also call you humanities strongest because of how strong you are-" The brunette placed his right hand over Levi's heart. "-On the inside." The man's whimpers grew into sobs. Each sob made him shiver violently. Eren pulled Levi into his arms, holding him affectionately. The corporal rapped his arm around the boy's neck, placing his forehead into the nape of his neck. "i-I'm useless to humanity now." Eren pulled away from the man.

"Don't you say that! You're not useless!"

"Then what am I supposed to do without an arm? I can't do anything anymore." Levi hung his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Then" The brunette grabbed the man by the chin bringing his face close to his "I'll be your missing arm Levi." Eren leaned in and lightly kissed the raven. The man's eyes dilated from the gentle affection. The bright eyed boy smiled down at Levi. "You stopped crying." He brought his hand to his eyes to notice they were dry. Eren giggled at his reaction. Lifting his head up, Levi pressed his lips against the brunettes. His soft lips brought comfort to the man. Eren smiled into the kiss as he rapped his hands around Levi's built body. Once their lips separated, the corporal rested his head against the boy's chest. He listened to his heart beat. It was beating rapidly as if it would burst out of his chest. It still was peaceful though. Levi then finally broke the silence.

"Thank you"


End file.
